1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle air conditioning system. More specifically, the present invention relates to an air conditioning system configured to retard the release of moisture into a passenger compartment of the vehicle after termination of cooling operations of the air conditioning system.
2. Background Information
A vehicle typically includes an air conditioning system in order to provide comfortable conditions within a passenger compartment of the vehicle, and clear up fogging on interior glass surfaces of the passenger compartment. The air conditioning system typically includes a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve and an evaporator. The compressor provides compressed refrigerant to the condenser, which then dissipates heat from the compressed refrigerant. The cooled refrigerant is then expanded to a lower pressure by the expansion valve and fed to the evaporator to cool airflow passing along outer surfaces of the evaporator. The cooled airflow is then directed into the passenger compartment of the vehicle.
When the air conditioning system is operated to provide cooling to the passenger compartment of the vehicle, the reduced temperature of the evaporator typically causes moisture in the airflow to condense on the outer surfaces of the evaporator. When the cooling cycle of the air conditioning system is terminated, the condensed moisture evaporates.
If the vehicle and blower motor are still in operation when the cooling operation of the air conditioning system is terminated, the moisture condensed on the outer surfaces of the evaporator can rapidly evaporate and flow into the passenger compartment. The rapidly evaporating moisture can then condense on interior glass surfaces of the vehicle causing fogging, and can also create an uncomfortable environment for passengers as a result of the rapid increase of moisture density within the passenger compartment. Further, rapidly released moisture from the outer surfaces of the evaporator can sometimes have an unpleasant aroma that also enters the passenger compartment.